Another Day Another Level
by pegvok
Summary: Jaune Arc at the age of 13 fails to get into Signal Academy. The very next day he gains the Power of The Gamer. Watch as Jaune learns to use this new power to become one of the best hunters in history. To become great despite his father's attempts to keep him away and despite his failure at Signal.
_Hi Guys Pegvok here thanks for reading my Gamer fic_ and i'm asking that you _please message me on your thoughts of it. Obviously this is set before Beacon as Jaune is only 13. I don't own either RWBY or the Gamer those are owned by Rooster Teeth and_ _Sung San-Young respectively. I only own any non-canon characters, places, and abilities. I also thought i would tell you about the level system. Regular people are 1-10, soldiers are 10-40, Signal students are 30-70, Beacon students are 80-100, Hunters are 100-120 and Elite hunters and Maidens are 120-150. That way they are close to the gamer in terms of level and ability while being on a planet where the largest species tries to kill you. Sorry for the long intro and hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1: I'm Level What?

I hold up my blade above my head and charge the man, no the god. I swing my blade downwards and it clashes with his. Sparks fly as we hold our position, our blades locked and battling for dominance. I leap backwards with a backflip the rush him with a side swing. He deflects it and brings his blade down. I catch it with my shield before I run him through. His godly blood sprays out of his chest before slumping towards the ground. Two topless women walk slowly towards me. The one on my left opens her mouth to obviously give words of encouragement. With her mouth hanging open I hear no words, only this annoying beeping that seems oddly familiar. As it grows louder I remember why it's so familiar, it is my alarm clock. I wake up with a groan and slap my hand against the clock with all my might, which doesn't really do anything more than shut it off. I sigh as i get up, knowing that strength is one of the many reasons why a loser like me failed to get into Signal. I only got the letter yesterday too, which is why I was in such a bad mood. Such a mood that I missed a glowing blue sign near my face for a solid minute. I jumped back and gave a totally manly scream… totally. I looked at a bit more intently after getting over the shock of it, and found words too.

 **The Gamer had a full and refreshing night sleep.**

 **HP and MP fully restored.**

First a God of War dream and now I'm seeing the world like an rpg. I really need to stop playing games. There was a small x on the top of the 'screen" so as I placed my fingers on it the screen disappeared. I shook my head before getting dressed in a pair of jeans, X-ray and Vav shirt and a hoodie. I walk down to the kitchen and make a bowl of cereal.

My father walks down stairs and says "Morning son, pass me a bowl."

I grab a bowl and hand it to him. As I look over I jump slightly. Over his head read

Sunlit Arc

LV? Jack Arc

"Is something wrong Jaune?" He asked, concerned over my jumpiness.

I shook my head. "No Dad I'm just bummed about my failure to get into Signal."

He nods before saying. "Don't worry son, you don't have to be a hunter."

I open my mouth but another window popped up in front of me.

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Lying (Passive) LV 1 (0.00%)**

 **You gain a 5% chance to succeed in lying checks.**

I wait until my father looks away before I quickly close the window. After finishing my breakfast I head outside to figure out more of my ability/dream.

"Okay since I am a video game character," I spoke to myself. "Character." I wait for a few seconds before shaking my head."Stats? Status?" As those words leave my mouth a status screen pops up in front of me.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: (None)**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **AP: Locked**

 **STR: 5 (+0)**

 **VIT: 5 (+0)  
DEX: 5 (+0)  
INT: 5 (+0)  
WIS: 5 (+0)  
LUC: 5 (+0)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Lien: 3000**

"I'M LEVEL ONE!" I shout, red faced with rage and embarrassment. I calm down almost instantly and decided to check my other abilities. "Skills" I said and a screen ame bear my huge list of 3 skills. That's 2 more than I thought I had!

 **Gamer Body (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live in the real world like a game.**

 **Gamer Mind (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Allows the User to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to Psychological status effect.**

 **Lying (Passive) LV 1 (0.00%)**

 **You gain a 5% chance to succeed in lying checks.**

I think about my situation for a bit. Level one is absolutely pitiful. I saw a 10 year old walking down the street who was level 6. So the question is how do I improve my level. My first thought is fighting monsters and completing quests. I threw away the first idea almost immediately as there is no way I could even kill a beowolf cub like I am now. The questing, while safer to do than fighting, does not offer the same rewards as the counterpart. Normally I would jump at the chance to do a quest to become stronger, but as I have not received a quest I don't know if they exist or how to get them. I finally decided to gain more skills. Most rpg hero's have good spells or abilities to help them in their journey, so I just had to get them. I "Acquired" an old practice sword from my sisters time training with my father. I would have taken mine but Dad didn't want to train me. He said that I wasn't made to be a hunter and that I couldn't carry the Arc name if I'm dead. So time to gain some skills and prove him wrong. Well about the first piece at least, I'm to young for the carrying on the family name bit yet. I saunter up to the training dummy that hadn't been used for years. I slashed my sword across the dummy's chest as hard as I could. As nothing happened I reversed the strike and pulled it up.

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Sword Mastery (Passive) LV 1 (0.00%)**

 **10% increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **5% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Power Strike (Active) LV 1 (0.00%) MP: 10**

 **15% increase in critical rate.**

 **50% increase in attack damage.**

I jump in the air with my sword raised above my head. I did it, I got a skill. As i didn't close the two pop ups I take a closer look at them and see that they have levels. I smirk and and shout "POWER STRIKE!" Before smashing the dummy with my sword. As it would seem weird to shout it every time I want to use an ability I think 'Power Strike' and sure enough it connects with the same power as before. I nod to myself, certain that I didn't have to tell my opponents what I was doing before I did it. I used power strike another three times for the same results. As I go for the sixth power strike my blade fizzles out and i just do a normal slash. I quickly check my status and see that my MP is at 0. I sigh and click on my MP, hoping to see my regen, and seeing it I did, at a solid 1 per minute. I check my HP and see that it is the same 1 per minute. I shake my head and go back to grinding, every ten minutes or so I use a Power Strike. I do this for most of the day, even skipping lunch. At around 4 I get a pop up, thinking t was to say my ability had gone up a level raised my hand to dismiss it however before I did I saw STR.

 **Through extensive training using a weapon causes your STR to go up by one.**

I stared slack jawed. I don't technically have to fight to get stronger. If i work out I gain STR so if I sprint I should get DEX, studying for INT, cards for LUC etc. I stopped an hour and a half later so I could get a shower before Dinner. It was my Dad's turn to cook so I look closely at my soup with meat trying to determine exactly what it is and if it was edible.

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Observe (Active) LV 1 (0.00%) MP 0**

 **Grants information about the target of observation.**

Ok I thought, Observe.

 **Green Soup with Frozen Chicken**

 **Jack Arc's terrible creation of chicken soup. He somehow put the wrong kind of soup with chicken he didn't heat.**

 **-10HP**

I sigh before handing my bowl to my dad, looked him in the eye and said "No thanks, I don't want poison." I get up from my seat and start walking upstairs. This prompts my two eldest sisters, who are in between hunter jobs at the moment to also hand him their bowls and head upstairs as well. I fall face first into my bed, tired from my long day before drifting off to sleep.

 _Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I'm wondering what to name his 7 sisters so if you have any ideas just message me. I will post Jaune's stats and skills below. In case you were wondering HP and MP go up by 10 per level and VIT and INT also raise it by 10. Every 100 gives 1 to regen. Lien is basically the same as the Won shown in the Gamer. I will try to post more soon so see you until then._

 **Status:**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: (None)**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **AP: Locked**

 **STR: 6 (+0)**

 **VIT: 5 (+0)  
DEX: 5 (+0)  
INT: 5 (+0)  
WIS: 5 (+0)  
LUC: 5 (+0)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Lien: 3000**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer Body (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live in the real world like a game.**

 **Gamer Mind (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Allows the User to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to Psychological status effect.**

 **Lying (Passive) LV 1 (0.00%)**

 **You gain a 5% chance to succeed in lying checks.**

 **Sword Mastery (Passive) LV 1 (0.00%)**

 **10% increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **5% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Power Strike (Active) LV 1 (0.00%) MP: 10**

 **15% increase in critical rate.**

 **50% increase in attack damage.**

 **Observe (Active) LV 1 (0.00%) MP 0**

 **Grants information about the target of observation.**


End file.
